The inventive concepts relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor supporting a global shutter.
An image sensor, which picks up an image and transforms the image into electric signals, is typically used not only in general consumer electronics, such as digital cameras, mobile phone cameras, and portable camcorders, but also used in automobiles, security devices, and cameras installed on robots.
Generally, an image sensor may be manufactured via a semiconductor manufacturing process. An image sensor may include not only a photosensitive device, but also a transistor for controlling the photosensitive device, and circuits for driving a pixel array. A backside illuminated image sensor, in which a transistor and a wiring layer are formed on a surface of a semiconductor layer having formed thereon a photosensitive device and light is incident to the other surface of the semiconductor layer, is known in the art.